Chess
by Dr. Breifs Cat
Summary: This is just odd. It's narrated by Trowa, implied shounen ai, at least I tried to imply 2x5 (that's what it's about!!) and 3x4.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Gundam Wing. I'm not making any money from this fic.

Author Notes: This was my first ever attempt at anything with shounen ai. It's supposed to be about 2x5 and it has a little barely implied 3x4 thrown in for good measure.

****

Chess

I must admit, even I did not see it coming. I, the silent observer, who can usually predict the actions of our enemies, was completely thrown off by the actions of my brothers in arms. 

I remember when I first 'met' them. It was a battle, Wufei had come a bit too late to warn of a grave mistake. He didn't seem particularly fond of any of us, but then it was only a moment's meeting. There as barely even time for a first impression. Quatre, I had known by then, Heero I would get to know in the future. Duo and Wufei, I locked them in an OZ prison. I never knew either of them, but in retrospect, I'm sure they must have a least introduced themselves to one another, if not become friends during the time they and Heero were locked together in the OZ base detention level. 

That was months ago by this time, I don't think any of my fellow Gundam pilots still hard any hard feelings over that, if they do, they don't show it. Now, the five of us are together on PeaceMillion, a starship, and involved in a on and off battle with White Fang aboard Libra. They would begin their attack on Earth, we would head out in our Gundams to prevent it. Between our battles, we just remained together. 

I sat at a corner adjacent from Duo, a chess board between us. Heero sat a few feet away, his arms folded across the top of the table, his head faced downward, and eyes closed. It was impossible to tell for certain what he was thinking, but it probably had to do with the same thing we were all thinking; if we failed, the Earth would be destroyed. Quatre stood a little away from the table, worried, but trying not to act like it, and his mind was undoubtedly trying to formulate some sort of plan of action.

Wufei was leaning against a wall, his gaze fluctuating between a tool used to built arm strength by bending it in half, and Duo.

Duo and myself were playing chess. Every now and then, Duo would ask Heero if he wanted to play, but was always met with silence. Technically, Duo would ask someone else to play whenever I had the upperhand and he didn't know what move to make. As it turned out, Duo was not particularly skilled at games involving strategy. Quatre would have made a far more challenging opponent, but he chose to remain focused on the task at hand, rather than try to block out the stress of knowing the survival of the Earth depended on the five of us.

It was not one of the events that I've listed that surprised me that day. The five of us were dealing with our roles in the war the only ways we knew. What surprised me was after one of Duo's offers to relinquish the game to Heero, Wufei abandoned his exercise and walked over to Duo. He moved one of Duo's pieces on the chess board, checkmate. As Duo chirped his thanks, they just seemed to regard each other in a way I've never seen two people look at each other before that time. Something passed between them as they made eye contact, something which I'm not sure either of them understood the importance of, something thus far I'd only read in books.

Briefly, I wondered if any of the others had seen it. A glance at Quatre's direction, and the wistful smile he wore told me he had. After a brief and failed attempt at returning the smile, I turned to Heero. His eyes were still closed, so I assume he missed it. Somehow, I don't think he would have recognized it if he had seen it. But then, he has a tendency to surprise people.

I wonder, how long would it have taken for Duo and Wufei to come to the conclusion they came to that day without that simple game of chess.

That was years ago now. I'm only remembering it now as we are once again just together. Quatre is playing his violin, I am accompanying him on a flute. Heero is silent and sullen sitting on a couch across the room, his head pointed downward, his arms folded around the Sank princess who lay curled against him. And out of the corner of my eye, I can see Duo and Wufei playing chess. Of course, this time, Wufei is not helping Duo win.


End file.
